Through Open Eyes
by EsmeCullenRoxmySox
Summary: Rouge is a new student at Xaviers and Scott is there to help. Scouge in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Author: WolverineCyclopsLvr

Rating: M for Mature. mention of rape and explicit scenes in next chapters

E-mail: or Through Closed Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Marvel does. If I did I would be married to half of the guys from the movies.

Summary: Rouge is the new student at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Scott is also a student at the school. The two become instant friends and will other things ensue?

Thanks to slickboy444 for the help with the story.

Pairings: Logan/Ororo; Scott/Rouge; Jean/Warren; Kitty/Bobby; Jubilee/Remy

telepathic conversations

_+thoughts+_

Chapter1

Rouge walked up to the big wooden doors and was suddenly nervous. _+I don't know why I am so nervous. I mean it's just a school and everybody is a mutant here. Calm down Marie+ _After thinking these thought to herself she finally knocked on the door.

A few seconds later the door is slowly opened to reveal a boy no older than her with brown hair and red glasses. _+He's cute+_

"Hi Ah'm Marie D'Ancanto and I am supposed to be meeting with Professor Xavier about becomin' a student here." said Marie.

"I'm Scott Summers and I know why you are here. The Professor told me to take you to your room before I take you to his office," replied Scott. _+She's hot+_

"Thank yah sugah," said Marie.

" So where are you from? I can tell that it's the south," asked Scott.

"Ah'm from Mississippi. How about you?" asked Marie.

"I was born in Alaska but I was raised here by the Professor after my parents died," said Scott.

"Ah'm so sorry sugah. I didn't mean tah bring that up," said Marie while looking down at her feet.

"Its ok. You didn't know. What do you say we get inside from the December weather. I'll go ahead and give you a tour of the mansion before we go see the Professor X.," said Scott. _+I'm starting to like this girl but I think we could be friends so I won't let her know how I feel.+_

"That'd be great. I would like to meet my teachers before class," said Marie. "So Scott what is your favorite subject?"

"I'd have to say Algebra. What about you?" asked Scott.

"Oh Mah Gosh. You like Algebra? I hate that vile subject. My favorite would have to be choir, science, or history," said Marie. "I absolutely hate gym.. well i did. It depends on who is the teacher," said Marie.

"Why's that?" asked Scott.

"I don't want to talk about it now. I promise I will tell you when I feel like it. Is that ok with you, sugah?" asked Marie.

"Sure. Why don't I take you to your room and let you get settled in and then I will take you to meet the Professor?" asked Scott. By this time the two had walked up the stairs and were now on the students dorm level.

"Ok. Thanks sugah," said Marie.

"Why do you say sugar all the time?" asked Scott.

"It's a habit Ah guess. Ah really don't know. Ah've done it all Mah life," said Marie.

"My room is right across the hall from yours so if you need anything just come and knock. I will be glad to help," said Scott.

"Okey-dokey, sugah. Thank yah for your help," said Marie. With that Scott opens his door and steps in closing the door behind him. _+She is so hot. What if I did ask her out and she said no? I would be crushed.+_

Please review. Which relationship should I work on next?

A) Ro/Lo

B) Warren/Jean

C) Kitty/Bobby

D)More Marie/Scott


	2. Chapter 2

Author: WolverineCyclopsLvr

Rating: M for Mature. mention of rape and explicit scenes in next chapters

E-mail: or Through Closed Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Marvel does. If I did I would be married to half of the guys from the movies.

Summary: Rouge is the new student at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Scott is also a student at the school. The two become instant friends and will other things ensue?

Thanks to slickboy444 for the help with the story. Thanks to all of the reviewers.

Pairings: Logan/Ororo; Scott/Rouge; Jean/Warren; Kitty/Bobby; Jubilee/Remy

telepathic conversations

_+thoughts+_

Chapter 2

Scott was sitting in his room waiting for Marie to finish getting ready to see the Professor. _+I wonder if Kitty has come to the room yet+ _Scott hears someone scream.

"Who the hell are you?" asks the voice whom Scott assumes to be Kitty. "Why are you, like, in, like, my room?"

"Ah'm Marie. This is mah room too, sugah," replied Marie.

"Oh, Ok. Like, that's cool. Jubes will be so, like excited," said Kitty.

"Who is Jubes?" asked Marie.

"Jubes is our other roommate. Her name is Jubilation Lee, we all call her Jubes, Jubilee, Juby, or Juby Bean. My name is Katherine Pryde. Yo can call me Kitty, Kit-Kat, or Kit," said Kitty

"Ok. Ummm... Ah need to go find Scott and go meet the Professor," said Marie getting up.

"Ok. I, like, think, like, Scott is outside the door," said Kitty having smelt Scott's cologne.

"Thank yah," said Marie walking out the door. She was surprised to actually find Scott there.

"Hey, Marie. Are you ready to meet the Professor?" asked Scott smiling shyly at Marie.

"Ah'm as ready as Ah'll eva be," said Marie.

"Scott and Marie walked down the hallway towards the Professor's office. When they got there they knocked on the door.

Come in

They heard the Professor's welcome in their heads. Scott opened the door and stepped aside to let Marie in. Jean, Logan, Warren, Kurt, Ororo, and Charles were gathered around the Professor's desk.

"Hello, Scott. Who is this?" asked Jean.

"Ah'm Marie, sugah." said Marie in her Southern accent.

"Welcome to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. I am Charles Xavier, founder of this school," said Xavier. "I will have everyone tell you their names."

"I am Jean Grey or Phoenix," said the redheaded woman.

"I am Warren Worthington III or Angel," said Warren flexing his wings.

"I am Hank McCoy or Beast," said the blue furry man.

"I'm Logan or Wolverine, darlin'" said Logan looking at the new kid.

"I am Ororo Munroe or Storm," said an African woman.

"I am Kurt Vagner, but in the Munich Circus I was known as the Incredible Nightcralwer." said an elf looking man with a tail.

"Now, Marie. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" asked Charles.

"Ok, sugah. Mah name is Marie D'Ancanto. Ah am 16. Ah am 5 foot 8 inches. Ah have no serious health problems. Ah make A's and B's in school, and my favorite subjects are science, choir, and social studies. Ah hate gym and Algebra. Mah powers are absorption. Ah drain the person or mutants life force and memories. If they are mutants Ah get their powers and they are knocked out as long as Ah have their powers." aid Marie without skipping a beat.

"I am a telepathic telekinetic," said Jean.

"I have inhuman agility and strength," said Hank.

"I have wings and can fly." said Warren wrapping his arms around Jean.

"I have an adamantium skeleton , healing factor, claws, and heightened senses." said Logan showing her his claws and laughing when she yelped.

"I can control the weather," said Ororo whose eyes momentarily turned white. Marie turned her attention to the window noticing the clouds disappearing.

"Awesome, Sugah. That could come in handy," said Marie smiling.

"I am a teleporter," said Kurt.

"I am a telepath like Jean," said Charles. "You, Kitty, and Scott are the only students here so far."

"Scott, what are your powers?" asked Marie.

"I have red optic blasts. That's why I wear the glasses" said Scott pointing to his glasses.

"That's ruby-quartz right?" said Marie.

"Yes, My dear. How did you know that," asked Hank.

"It was the last thing we studied in science last year. It has the resonance to hold back a death ray," said Marie smiling shyly at the teachers' intent gazes.

"I think we will get along great," said Jean and Hank at the same time.

R&R Please!

WolverineCyclopsLvr


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

* * *

Here are the ages.

Scott and Rouge: 17

Jubilee and Remy:16

Warren and Jean: 30

Bobby and Kitty: same as Jubilee and Remy

Hank: 37

Professor Xavier: early 60's

Pyro: 17


End file.
